


Caretaking

by Altariel



Series: The House of Mardil [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel/pseuds/Altariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What aid can come to this heavy house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaking

_Minas Tirith, 2988 T.A._

After the funeral, Finduilas' brother stays, as the custom demands, to help bear the burden. But what aid can come to this heavy house? The walls and the roof may stand, but her death has severed feeling. In her wake remain a speechless man and two dazed boys.

The wintry skies weigh down like stone. Imrahil drifts around the house like a sinking ship. In a pale blue room, he finds the widower, sitting with his hand across his face. Propped beside him, a small boy keeps watch. Their fingers interlock. _Quiet_ , the boy's eyes say. _He needs to sleep_.


End file.
